


When Sleep Comes

by SilhouetteOfLight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Honesty, In the end Bill always wins, Lies, Manipulation, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteOfLight/pseuds/SilhouetteOfLight
Summary: Do you feel tired? Then sleep. It's only natural. Let the darkness wash over you, and let the golden light of your dreams comfort you. Don't worry. I'll be there.Always.Good night, my dearest friend.





	When Sleep Comes

Sometimes, sleep comes easy, don't you think? Even when the darkness of the night grips and tears at your eyes and your mind and refuses to let go, when your memories and your imagination conspire and twist and burn into the empty shadows until you wonder why you bother- Still, once in a blessed while, sleep comes easy. And why shouldn't it? It's only...  _fair_ , isn't it? Isn't it only  _natural?_ For all that you've been through, all that you've felt, you  _deserve_ a break, a few hours of the softness of a dream you've never been able to recall. The world owes you that much, doesn't it? And... you should feel blessed. Some unfortunate few don't get that much. When darkness encroaches, they are resigned to it, unable to escape reality the way I let you.

Yes, the way  _I_ let you. Don't worry, though- I would never take it away from you. There's nothing to be afraid of. You see- I care for you. I always have. It's been so terrible for me, watching you tear yourself apart, day after day of fears and worries, month after month of responsibilities you fear and terrors you do not acknowledge, year after year of a life lived in monotony and under the thumb of things and people who don't care about you- Who will  _never_ care about you.

It's terrible, don't you see? It was all so hard for me to watch. I did, though. Watch, that is. I've seen you at your worst, and I can't bear to see it again, not again. Your dreams were dark, then, darker than I'd seen them in a long time. I knew I had to step in, but all I could do- It was all I could do to protect you.

For a few nights, you slept under the shield of my golden light. You remember, don't you? Think back. How did you dream, the week after? Was there a night, just a single night, when sleep finally came easy? For that one, hallowed rest, you had your break, and I... I was the one who gave it to you. I showered you in joy and freedom, and took your darkness into myself, if only for a single night. But it made me weak, you see. Even that single night, it made me weak, and I couldn't protect you again, not until now.

There is a way, though. There is a way for me to protect you in the darkness coming in your life, and there  _is_ darkness coming. You knew it was coming, didn't you? Darkness, shadows like you've never felt. You knew it didn't matter what you did, it was going to happen.

 

I can protect you.

 

I can protect you, but... There is a cost.

 

There is always a cost. I wish there weren't, but I am too  _weak_ , too  _powerless_. There are those who would keep me from you, who would let the darkness of your mind fester and wallow, without hope of dreams laced with my golden light. They hurt me, in the most golden dream of them all, and I haven't healed. Not yet. Not without your help.

 

I can protect you, but... I need something in return.

 

Wouldn't it be nice? Wouldn't it be nice if the shadows were to leave you  _every_ night? If sleep always came easy, no matter of the darkness of the night and the memories that will never leave you alone, haunting you in the way a simple nightmare never could?

 

I can protect you, but I need you to do something for me.

 

It's not difficult. It isn't hard, it isn't... evil. I need you to draw something. It's... Blueprints, you might say. For a machine that can heal me. I need you to publish them online, for all the world to see. That's all. Do it, and sleep will come easy. Do it, and no longer will your memories keep you from sleep.

 

Do it, and when sleep comes, there will be nothing left to fear, to hate, to cry for. You will feel peace.

 

All I need you to do... Is shake my hand.

 

(And sleep will come. And, maybe, just maybe, it will stay. Would that be so bad?)


End file.
